


No me hagas volver de nuevo

by ArtemisMay



Series: Ecos del pasado [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Todo el lugar le recordaba esos 2 meses que tuvo a su pequeña en los brazos haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.El ya estaba avanzando con su venganza al respecto.- Ojo por ojo- Diente por diente- Sangrue por sangre .. Todos van a morirSusurroEscucho el llanto de la pequeña Helena, se apresuró a la sala, ella no debía ser escuchada, era una suerte que él habría comprado el departamento de alado y el de arriba, afortunadamente el vecindario era malo, siendo más malo la avaricia del dueño del Edificio siendo los departamentos para la zona, por lo que no había muchos vecinos y los pocos eran muy ruidosos.- Shush, sh Pequeña te tengo. Jason le susurro sonriendo.- Espera un poco, pronto te alimentaré, eres igual de demandante que tus padres. Resoplo- Aquí tienes pequeña, ahora deja de llorar, que no tienes motivos, si te parecieras a Bruce entonces sería un motivo muy justificable porque serias horrible.- Je! Río para sus adentros. - Afortunadamente eres igual a tu madre.





	No me hagas volver de nuevo

Jason llegó al departamento, se sintió pesado, no deseaba entrar la posibilidad de ser abrumado por los recuerdos inevitables. Sin embargo era el lugar más cerca que tenía para esconderlos y donde tenía lo que tenía.

_Maldita sea, el destino está jodiendo de nuevo. _ Pensó para sus adentro. _Bien Jason aqui vamos.__   
_

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y suspiro, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta.

Miro un rato él un rato el departamento polvoso lleno de recuerdos; recuerdos felices y dolorosos, experimentó una punzada en el pecho, el aire comenzó a faltarle, flashbacks pasaban por su mente. De repente un pequeño gemido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, la pequeña se retorció, no podría arriesgarse que llorara de nuevo.

Entro rápido al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él, de inmediato sacó la sábana que cubría el sofá, colocó a la pequeña Helena Wayne en el colocando dos cojines a los lados para que no cayera de este. No había sido tarea fácil recuperarla, pero tampoco imposible. Él había tenido peores enfrentamientos, maduro mucho en combate donde no había contactado con nada más que su ingenio, teniendo que improvisar armas y protecciones para su cuerpo. Se había convertido en una estrategia implacable, cosa que casi destruye a la Liga de la Justicia en el último enfrentamiento dejado a Batman aterrorizado ya un Superman perplejo.

Sin embargo, importaba que sus verdes enemigos se encontraban debilitados por el momento, todavía estaban presentes y tenían que ser precavidos. 

Ahora primero que todo tenía que repararse, estaba escurriendo. La batalla no fue muy dura pero sin armadura protegiéndolo había llegado a herirse. 

Sentí al baño y adquirí su botiquín que afortunadamente era el más completo de todas sus casas seguras, a la pequeña Lucy que le había sido arrebatada hace dos meses. 

Todo el lugar le recordaba esos 2 meses que tuvo a su pequeña en los brazos haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.

El ya estaba avanzando con su venganza al respecto.

_\- Ojo por ojo_

_\- Diente por diente_

_\- Sangrue por sangre .. Todos van a morir_

Susurro

Tomo hilo y aguja y remendó su pierna izquierda y luego su costado derecho. Escucho el llanto de la pequeña Helena, se apresuró a la sala, ella no debía ser escuchada, era una suerte que él habría comprado el departamento de alado y el de arriba, afortunadamente el vecindario era malo, siendo más malo la avaricia del dueño del Edificio siendo los departamentos para la zona, por lo que no había muchos vecinos y los pocos eran muy ruidosos.

Una vez en la sala perdió al bebé en sus brazos, arrullandola tuvo problemas a la cocina obteniendo una cacerola, tomo una botella de agua del refrigerador que abrió para verter en la cacerola. La pequeña Helena lo miraba con ojos vidriosos sin calmar su llanto. 

\- _Shush, sh Pequeña te tengo. _Jason le susurro sonriendo. 

\- _Espera un poco, pronto te alimentaré, eres igual de demandante que tus padres. _Resoplo

Jason acunando al bebé, abrió una puerta de la alacena superior tomando la leche en polvo y un biberón nuevo, cerró la puerta y abrió dio que tenía un lado tomando unas semillas de anís estrella colocándolas en la cacerola con el agua hirviendo, saco lo cacerola del fuego y la tapo.

Miro a la pequeña que lloraba copiosamente por el hambre. Mientras la arrullaba comenzó a tararear una melodía, la bebe lo miro con curiosidad y bajo el volumen de su llanto cuando el saco de otra dio un chupon nuevo con miel. 

\- Aquí tienes pequeña, ahora deja de llorar, que no tienes motivos, si te parecieras a Bruce entonces sería un motivo muy justificable porque serias horrible.- Je! Río para sus adentros. - Afortunadamente eres igual a tu madre.

Jason terminó de preparar el biberón. Verifique la temperatura de este en su antebrazo, aflojo el collar del biberón para permitir el paso de las burbujas y miró a la pequeña bebé.

\- Muy bien, Helena ahora que vamos a hacer contigo y tus padres. 


End file.
